


The Wolf in a Leather Jacket

by station_oracle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Request Meme, Smoking, Wedding, not my usual fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/station_oracle/pseuds/station_oracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been years since they’ve seen each other. Stiles had left for college, got his degree and settled in a rainy town up north. The girl he was to marry went by Emma or Ellie, or another predictable, simple name. Derek didn’t care. He tried not to think about her, about their happy little life with Stiles, their pedigree cats, their future kids. The truth was, he had thought about it too much already.</p>
<p>Written for a meme prompt: "It’s Person A’s wedding day, and Person B has showed up to win them back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf in a Leather Jacket

The coarse concrete was still damp after an early morning rain. Derek leaned on a grey, weathered wall of a shop. It was a small drug store owned by a dark, old woman and her son. He felt their looks at the nape of his neck. Not that he looked inconspicuous - standing in a suit with a worn leather jacket over it in the crisp morning air.

It’s not that he’d gotten an invitation. No. He just heard the Sheriff mention it to a colleague one time. Stiles getting married. Who would have thought? Derek had to do his own digging. And so he did.

It’s been years since they’ve seen each other. Stiles had left for college, got his degree and settled in a rainy town up north. The girl he was to marry went by Emma or Ellie, or another predictable, simple name. Derek didn’t care. He tried not to think about her, about their happy little life with Stiles, their pedigree cats, their future kids. The truth was, he had thought about it too much already.

Pretending to ignore the squeak of the store door hinges, Derek stood up straight and sauntered in the direction that attracted his attention a long time ago. The church. It was half block down the street, conveniently placed on the other side of the road by the square. Maybe that would prove to be a better observation spot. The drug store behind him was perfect, not too close, but still with a great view, but it seemed like he had outstayed his welcome. He didn’t have to turn around to know that the owner’s dark head was peeking through the door.

The bench was overshadowed by large trees and when Derek closed his eyes it felt almost like home. He still had a lot of time before the ceremony, but he didn’t want to wander in case Stiles got there early, so he waited. There was nothing else he could do.

 

* * *

An hour and a half. Good timing. Well, he should have been there 2 hours before the wedding to please Emma’s mother, but he would have ended up pacing between the pews. He still could do that, 90 minutes was a lot of time and all seemed to be in place. Jerry, Emma’s younger brother, was his best man and he had already taken care of everything. The rings, flowers, music - it was all set and after a while Stiles found himself sneaking out through the back door for a walk.

The groom needed his fresh air. Stiles smiled when his hand gripped a packet of cigarettes. Jerry must had thought about everything, putting it there along with an old Zippo lighter. That kid was a genius.

Stiles’ hands were trembling, as he picked one cigarette from the packet and put it between his lips. It was already working. Not nicotine, but the behaviour. The weight of the cold, steel lighter was comforting, so was the familiar scent of gasoline when he opened it. He hesitated for a moment, watching the flame. It was always set a bit too high, he’d even burnt his eyebrows once or twice at a party. Good times.

First drag always tasted of a new beginning. It helped him to focus attention, to put things in order. He kept the air in his lungs, savouring both the taste, and the feeling of alkaloid starting to work its magic.

\- And when did you develop a habit?

Stiles felt his respiratory organs protested vivdly in surprise. He coughed hard, but managed not to drop his cigarette.

\- Jesus! - he wheezed, still fighting for air. Hands on his knees, he steadied his breathing and looked at the familiar man before him. - I knew you’d be a sneaky bastard, but you could have warned me.

Derek Hale did not smile, but somehow he was beaming. Smug idiot, in his stupid suit and that stupid leather jacket of his… Stiles closed his eyes. Despite the tobacco he could smell that jacket. Just like when he was clawing at it years ago. Biting at its collar, tasting saline sweat and bitter cologne, trying not to moan… He stood up and fixed his outfit, then took another drag. The man cocked an eyebrow at him.

\- Were you expecting me, then?

\- I was prepared for that. - Now that was a lie, an off-hand one even. He had been thinking about the possibility, yes, but he had no idea what to do now that it happened. Derek took a step closer, as if he wanted to pose a threat, challenge that sentence. Stiles hands shook yet again and he was holding his cigarette like a lifeline. Okay, let’s change the subject then! - So! All the way from Beacon Hills, huh?

\- Stiles, - the word accentuated with an eyeroll, - Stiles, - another step forward and a tiptoe back in response, - Stiles. - Now the groom had his back to the wall, standing eye to eye with Derek. Which was… weird.

\- Ha, see? I am taller now! - the groom smiled, his lips twitched nervously. Nicotine was working, he was focused. Focused on the werewolf pinning him to the church. Oh. - Derek? - He got closer. Stiles dropped his cigarette, which died quietly as it hit the dewy grass. It was not the only thing that seemed put out and the man almost chuckled at the absurdity of the situation. Just by his ear, there were teeth and a whisper, almost a snarl.

\- Stiles. Just tell me you are happy. Just tell me this is what you want and I’ll leave. Just…

So that was the case?

\- I am happy, - he had to hold Derek in place, at least long enough to talk. - I really am. And you already disappeared on me once, all those years ago. - There was a jerk, but not too sharp. Resigned. Stiles braced himself for more, but there was nothing. The other man pulled back and averted his eyes.

For the first time the groom could take in the view. And, well, it was quite a sight. Derek didn’t change a thing - not a weakening in strong arms, not a hair different on his head. All that finished off with the usual stubble. Stiles hummed approvingly and it caught the other man’s attention.

\- You knew I was leaving. You hadn’t even come to say goodbye. - He tried to make it sound as non-accusatory as he could, yet the phrase elicited a blush. Cute. Stiles let go of the leather jacket and took a deep breath. Oxygen rushed to his head, so pleasantly light. He wasn’t thinking - or at least that was what he would tell himself later.

He just leaned in and kissed him.

It was slow and dizzyingly passionate, and just as Derek started to relax and reciprocate, Stiles moved away. Red in the face, he put his hands in his pockets. He worried his lip. Now that just complicated the whole situation.

\- Goodbye, Derek, - he managed to utter. He then clasped a hand over his mouth, turned around and went into the church, not looking back.

As soon as he was inside, Stiles slumped over the door. He pulled out the packet and another cigarette, stared at it and put it back into the pocket. He desperately needed another smoke, but he didn’t dare to go out.

Few minutes passed and the church started to fill up with guests. The groom sighed. In the end, he knew he did the right thing - while the wolf didn’t change, the man did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Hanna for requesting this. Thanks Maru for appreciating.  
> Do not expect more Teen Wolf works from me... unless maybe you go to [my tumblr](http://acidtygr.tumblr.com) and ask really nicely? Who knows what could happen then, right?


End file.
